1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a signal processing circuit which outputs a signal corresponding to an input signal and, more particularly, to a signal processing circuit using a status scheme.
2. Description of the Related Arts
In order to obtain an output signal having a waveform corresponding to an input signal, a signal processing circuit using a status scheme is used. A desired output signal is obtained on the basis of an OR signal between an ON signal and an OFF signal output from a one-shot pulse circuit at a leading edge and a trailing edge of an input signal and a status signal which is a pulse signal having a predetermined cycle.
In such a circuit, since the input timing of the input signal is not synchronized with the status signal, the output timing of the output signal varies depending on the phase of a status signal obtained when an input signal is received by the circuit. In the circuit which operates by receiving the output signal, the variation in output timing causes jitter generated by phase shift of the signal.